Caught in a Web of Luxury
by MadyDJ
Summary: Tohru is accepted into Ouran Academy and voluntarily joins the Host club as a maid. Kyo becomes jealous knowing that she's around the beautiful Host Club boys and he just might face rejection when Tohru falls for a certain blonde. One-sided KyoxTohru. (On a short hitas SORRY! D:)
1. Prologue

**Hi! New Fruits Basket/Ouran High School Host Club story! This one's a crossover :3**  
**The idea for this just popped into my head randomly. I don't know where I'm going to go with it but I'll make it the best that it can be!**  
**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

**Tohru's P.O.V**

School was over for the day so I walked home with Kyo along side me. As always, he didn't talk a lot, but I enjoyed his company. Yuki always stayed after school since he was the student council president and Shigure was constantly out so Kyo and I were left alone most of the time. I didn't mind it, but Kyo always seemed so withdrawn from me. Of course, he's naturally shy. Therefore, he spends time on the roof all day while I prepare dinner. But I'm used to that already.

We got to the house in a matter of minutes and I set my bag by the front door while Kyo headed upstairs.

"Um, would you like me to make us a snack?" ,I asked nervously.

He stopped and nodded at me so I quickly prepared some riceballs. I set them down at the kotatsu.  
We were silent for most of the time, it made me uncomfortable.

"So umm..." ,I start. "Is it okay?" I refereed to the riceballs.

He looked up at me is surprise. "Yeah,"

I smiled. "Good,"

"You're good at cooking." ,he said and blushed.

"Thank you!" ,I smile again. "Oh, I must go get the mail! Be right back!" I headed out the door to the mailbox. It was a full load today. I brought the mail back in and returned to the kotatsu.

"Looks like it's all for Shigure." ,I said,flipping through the mail. Then I glanced at the bright pink envelope. The letter at the very end of the pile and I picked it up.

Turns out that it was for me because my name was printed on the front of it. I looked at it out of curiosity.

"This one's addressed to me though." ,I said.

Kyo cocked his head. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know." ,I admitted. I opened the envelope and took out the letter that was inside of it.

I read it out loud.

"Dear Tohru Honda, we have looked over your previous grades and we are pleased to tell you that we have decided to offer you an exclusive free scholarship into our academy. Please let us know if you're interested. Sincerely, Ouran Academy."

I look up and see how wide Kyo's eyes are. I think I had the same expression of shock.

"This has to be a fake. How could I be approved to enter into Ouran. That school is for the rich people!" ,I state.

"I'm not surprised though. Your grades are more than excellent." ,he said, frowning.

I became worried by his expression. "Do you not want me to go?"

He turned red and looked away. "Well, I-I...guess I wouldn't care."

I knew he was lying. I could always tell. I giggled. "Well, I have to think about it anyway."

A free scholarship to such a prestigious school. I didn't know if I should turn it down. I didn't know what to do...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Reviews are more than appreciated!**

**Love,**

_**~Mady~**_


	2. First Day

**Hey! So this is officially chapter one!**

**Hatsune Miku321: I won't just drop it, for sure. Don't like when stories don't continue. It sucks!**

**Guest: Yay, new one!**

**Note: For the time being, Tohru is unaware that Haruhi is a girl**

* * *

If anything, this school was beyond majestic. It was huge, having at least twenty buildings. I couldn't even believe I was attending there.  
The halls in the main building were endless and they were filled with students. All the students at the school were amazingly beautiful and well mannered. It was so different from a regular school, that's for sure.

To be honest, I was very nervous about coming here. I knew I would stand out from all the others. Even though I wore the same girls uniform, I still looked different. More so, I was worried about what Yuki and Kyo would think. I did feel bad about leaving them but Yuki was so thrilled that I got a scholarship here that he pretty much just made me go. So at least he was happy for me.

However, Kyo seemed really unsure. He said he didn't mind me going, but he seemed so upset the past few days. But maybe he's just been in a bad mood like always. Yet, he still seemed to be bothered by something.  
I nervously entered my first class and everyone took their seats as class was about to start. I stood at the teachers desk like an idiot, waiting for her to tell me where I should sit.

She looked at me with a warm smile. "You must be Tohru Honda! We've been hearing a lot about you." Then she addressed the class. "This is Tohru. She is out new student so please make her feel more welcome."

The class looked at me in confusion. Surely they must have been able to tell that I was just a commoner girl.

"You know, you'll need someone to give you a tour!" ,the teacher exclaimed. "Haruhi, since you are also in the same social standing as Miss Tohru, would you mind sticking with her for the day and showing her around? I think you two would get along very well."

I noticed the petite boy nod with uncertainty. He had big brown eyes that sparkled. He really had this girlish quality to him that did make him quite handsome. I ended up blushing once I caught sight of him.

"Well, since Haruhi will be your buddy for today, why don't you take the seat in the back of him." ,the teacher said. I nodded and made my way to the empty desk. I sat down, still a bit nervous and the teacher started the lecture.  
I looked at the two guys sitting next to Haruhi. It was easy to tell that they were twins. Even by just looking at the back of their heads, I could very easily tell.

One of them looked back at me and gave me a mischievous smile. I quickly took my glare off of him, realizing that he most of noticed that I was staring at the twins were gorgeous. What was up with all the guys there? This school was like a place for models.

Once class ended, everyone got up and made their way out of the door. I shyly moved past everyone just exiting the room when I suddenly felt both my shoulders being grabbed.

They giggled. "Caught you staring."

I turned around and blushed madly. It was the twins! They had really startled me. I didn't know they were so sneaky.  
"You guys, don't scare her." ,the boy named Haruhi said,coming from behind her.

"We were just playing around." ,they said in unison.

Haruhi shook her head at them. "Sorry about that. That's Hikaru and Kaoru. They're actually really nice."

I laughed in a timid way. "I believe it."

Haruhi smiled. "So would you like me to show you to your next class?"

"Um, okay," ,I agreed, blushing slightly.

"Can we come too?" ,the twins asked

Haruhi scowled at them. "Only if you behave."

* * *

For the whole school day, Haruhi and the twins never left my side. Little by little, I got to know them.  
Haruhi told me that just like me, he was a normal guy. He wasn't rich like all of the other students and he also only got into this school because of his high grades. And I had never even known that there was someone just like me at this school. It was very comforting.

I followed the trio even after school ended. Yet, I felt like I was being a bother.

"Well, I guess I'll get going. Thanks for showing me around." ,I said and bowed to Haruhi.

"No problem," ,he smiled.

"Wait Haruhi," ,the twins said.

"What is it?" ,she asked them.

I saw both of the twins whisper something in Haruhi's ears and I grew curious. Haruhi nodded with an expression of uncertainty.

Then one of the twins (Hikaru maybe? I couldn't tell them apart) spoke up. "Would you like to come check out our host club?"

I cocked my head in wonder. "There're even a Host Club here?!" I've heard about those clubs before. But I've never actually been to one.

"Yeah, we're apart of it along with four other students." ,Haruhi explained.  
My face lit up. "Yes! I'd love to go!"

The twins grinned and we all walked to the room at the very end of the corridor.

Haruhi opened the big doors of the room and all at once, I entered a world unlike anything I'd seen before.

* * *

**Gonna stop there. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can!**

_**~Mady~**_


End file.
